High School life
by divergentgirl7145
Summary: A fanfic on divergent characters in modern day and attending Divergent High. This story has just enough fluff for those who love it and those who don't to enjoy. Please read and review. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my second fanfic Divergent high I know there are a lot of these but I wanted to make mine the way I picture it going so here I go and also if you haven't already checked out my other story please do. Thanks! **

**TRIS POV**

I wake up to my alarm playing Counting Stars my all-time favorite song. I lay there for a minute just thinking that this is my first day at my new school Divergent high after I moved from California to Chicago.

When I finally look at the clock it reads7:45 SHIT! School starts at 8. I quickly get dressed in skinny jeans, a tight black shirt, that hugs the few curves I have, and black combat boots.

I quickly run downstairs and grab an apple and the car keys to my blue Camaro convertible that I got for my birthday from my wealthy parents who are often gone on business.

When I reach the school I pull into a parking spot in the front and go towards the office to receive my schedule. When I get there I am welcomed by a lady who looks to be in her late 20's.

"Hi I am Tori the guidance counselor at the school what can I help you with?"

"I am Beatrice Prior and I need to pick up my schedule please."

"Ok is there anything else you would like to be called so I can change it now?"

"Yes please change my name to Tris." New school. New name. New me.

"Ok please head to class you have 10 minutes"

"Ok thanks"

As I am walking I accidently run into someone. When I look up I see a gorgeous tan dark haired girl. "Hi I am Christina you must be new"

"Hi I'm Tris I am so sorry for running into you."

"It's no problem can I se you're schedule maybe we have classes together?"

Tris schedule

AP chemistry_ Mrs. Matthews

AP pre calc_ Mr. Bud

Gym_ Coach Amar

Honors English_ Mrs. Johnson

Honors History_

AP Spanish_ Mrs. Nita

"Omg we have identical schedules we are going to be best friends come on lets get to class" she squeals.

When we get to class Christina introduces me to Marlene and Uriah who both seem really nice. I kind of have a feeling they are either dating or like each other because they kept looking at one another all during class.

Next, me and Chris have pre calc, so we walk together and sit next to each other in the back of the class. I'm staring into space when I feel like someone is watching me I look up and see the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes that I seem to get lost into but I quickly look away and start to take note but that feeling of being watched hasn't left because when I look up I see those eyes again. _Why is he looking at me Geez?_

The bell rings to dismiss us and Chris and I make our way to our next class. The next two classes go on uneventful and finally it is lunch Chris and I go sit with some of her friends and she introduces me to the ones I have yet to meet. Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, and Four. Four is the owner of the gorgeous blue eyes.

They all say hi and begin talking about different thing.

I am suddenly brought in the conversation when the ask if I have seen the new car in the lot I say no. I didn't think so.

"OMG it is so hot I want to go find the owner and beg him to give me a ride." Uriah jokes.

"What does the car look like?" I say

"It is a blue camaro convertible." Four says.

Oh shit they are talking about my car.

"Um that is my car" I say. They all look at me in awe.

"Omg you have to give us a ride" Uriah four and Zeke state.

"Ok I will drive you home after school if you would like."

"YESS!" They screech.

"Ok after school see you then" I say just after the bell rings.

The last two classes pass uneventful and I rush out to my car after school. All the guys are waiting for me.

**Hi guys thanks for reading I hope you enjoy. Could you please get me at least 2 revies and I will post the next chapter. Thanks I hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys thank you for the reviews I hope you enjoy this next chapter ~Bella**

_The last two classes pass uneventful and I rush out to my car after school. All the guys are waiting for me._

**FOUR POV**

Zeke, Uriah and I get to Tris' car before her so we just stand and wait for her. Tris walks up a minute later and says hi to us. She looks really pretty, I think to myself- _Wait what I can't think like this? She probably doesn't like me anyway._

"So who wants to ride shotgun?" she asks.

"Me," I say. Uriah and Zeke get in the back seat with an excited look in their eyes.

"So Zeke, Uriah where do you live because you're going first?" she says.

"Awwwww why?" they whine.

"Because there are two of you, or you can walk home your choice?" she says.

"12134 W Lowell Rd." Zeke says quickly.

"Wow Tris Zeke has never agreed to something so fast." I say.

"Well Tris is intimidating and I really want to ride in her car" Zeke says.

"LOL guys lets go." Tris says.

While we are driving in the car I notice Tris' long blonde hair flying around in the wind. We finally arrive at Zeke and Uriahs house they get out and thank her.

"Bye guys I'll see you tomorrow." She says.

"Bye Tris bye Four," they say simultaneously.

"So four where do you live so I can drop you off," She asks while a strand of hair falls into her face. For some reason I want to move it out of her face but I resist the urge and tell her my address.

"Omg you live like three houses down and I didn't even notice you!" she says.

"Haha yeah I didn't notice either."

We get to my house and she says "Ok bye four I guess I'll talk to you later. Here's my number so you can text me if you ever need anything." She writes her number on a piece of paper and hands it to me it says:

_Tris '562-984-5465' _

_"_Ok I'll text you later" I say.

I walk into my house and see a drunk Marcus. Oh this won't end well.

"Hi Father," I say trying to sound respectful in hopes the beating will not be as bad.

"Tobiasss," he slurs. "Where have you been son you are supposed to arrive immediately after school?"

"I-," he interupts me and grabs his belt saying, " this is for your own good son."

He begins to hit me repeatedly after about 6 or 7 hits he tells e to go up to my room and don't come out."

"Yes sir," I quickly run to my room and lock the door. After i take a warm shower I lay down and fall to sleep. My thoughts linger to Tris as I fall asleep.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed it! I will update soon as possible~ Bella**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys Thank you so much for the reviews.I really enjoy hearing from you guys. So I now present chapter 3.**

**TRIS POV**

I wake up to Caleb pounding on my door yelling "Wake up we have to leave soon hurry!"

Shit what time is it. I look at my clock and it reads 7:45. Crap I have 15 minutes to get to class. "Ok Caleb I'll be down in 5."

I hurry up and throw on a pair of skinny jeans, a loose black top and my docs. I run down stairs and grab a muffin and my keys.

I arrive to school at 7:55 and practically race down the halls to get to Chemistry. I walk in write as the bell rings and I get a disapproving look from Mrs. Matthews while she says "Ms. Prior please do not make a habit of getting to class late please."

"I won't Mrs. Matthews." I say.

I feel my phone vibrate and look to see who texted me.

_Chris- Ooh Mrs Prior you were late. Where were you? ;)_

_Me- I woke up late geeze :p_

_Chris-Ok sure _

_Me- I have to get back to notes now._

_Chris- ok_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlunch timeXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After grabbing a sandwich and some Dauntless cake, which happens to taste 1 million times better then Uriah described it, I go take a seat between Uriah and Four.

I see Zeke stand up on his chair and yell out "Everybody party at my house on Saturday at 7pm. Everyone is invited."

"So Trissy you're coming to the party right?" Uriah asks.

"I don't know I've never really been a party person." I say.

"Oh come on Tris you have to go, that way I can dress you up and do your makeup." Chris says pleadingly.

"Like that would make her go" four says stifling a grin.

"Shut up Four." Chris says grumpily.

"Fine I'll go." I say.

Yayy she squeals.

**Hey guys I got in trouble and can't post until Saturday or Sunday so I will post a ch 3 pt 2 then but enjoy this for now promise I will update ASAP. Thanks~ bella 3**


End file.
